japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Fairy Dragon (character)
Ancient Fairy Dragon is a Duel Monster Spirit. She is one of the servants of the Crimon Dragon, often referred to as the Signer Dragons. Luna is the Signer associated with Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Ancient Fairy Dragon card was in possession of the Dark Signers, until Luna defeated Devack with Leo's help, and claimed the card back. The only other humans that have come in to contact with her are Yusei Fudo,Tetsu Trudge,Jack Atlas and Leo. Background In the eight millennium B.C., Ancient Fairy Dragon served the Crimson Dragon and fought alongside it and the other Dragons in the ancient battle against the Crimson Devil, Red Nova. In the third millennium B.C., Ancient Fairy fought with the other dragons in the battle against the Earthbound Immortals. The dragons managed to seal the Immortals within the Nazca Lines, but Earthbound Immortal Uru grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon with its web and dragged it into the earth with the other Earthbound Immortals. Sometime later, Ancient Fairy Dragon became a ruler in the Duel Monsters Spirit World (though it is not explained in the series how she ended up there) and kept watch of the spirits that resided there. Regulus the white lion is revealed to be a servant to Ancient Fairy Dragon. In the twenty first century, Dr. Fudo created "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and three other Signer Dragons as Duel Monster cards to be used as key cards for the reactors of the Old Ener-D. After Roman Goodwin betrayed him, he dropped "Ancient Fairy Dragon", which then fell into Roman's possession, until he gave it to Devack. When 3 year old Luna entered the spirits' world, Ancient Fairy Dragon watched over her too. She warned Luna of an evil that threatened the land, and had Luna promise that she would protect it. Unable to cope with the responsibility, Luna broke her promise and returned to her own world. After Luna left, the spirits' world became polluted with evil. Zeman the King used the Minus Curse to seal Ancient Fairy Dragon in stone. Personality Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) Background In the eight millennium B.C., Ancient Fairy Dragon served the Crimson Dragon and fought alongside it and the other Dragons in the ancient battle against the Crimson Devil, Red Nova. In the third millennium B.C., Ancient Fairy fought with the other dragons in the battle against the Earthbound Immortals. The dragons managed to seal the Immortals within the Nazca Lines, but Earthbound Immortal Uru grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon with its web and dragged it into the earth with the other Earthbound Immortals. Sometime later, Ancient Fairy Dragon became a ruler in the Duel Monsters Spirit World (though it is not explained in the series how she ended up there) and kept watch of the spirits that resided there. Regulus the white lion is revealed to be a servant to Ancient Fairy Dragon. In the twenty first century, Dr. Fudo created "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and three other Signer Dragons as Duel Monster cards to be used as key cards for the reactors of the Old Ener-D. After Roman Goodwin betrayed him, he dropped "Ancient Fairy Dragon", which then fell into Roman's possession, until he gave it to Devack. When 3 year old Luna entered the spirits' world, Ancient Fairy Dragon watched over her too. She warned Luna of an evil that threatened the land, and had Luna promise that she would protect it. Unable to cope with the responsibility, Luna broke her promise and returned to her own world. After Luna left, the spirits' world became polluted with evil. Zeman the King used the Minus Curse to seal Ancient Fairy Dragon in stone. Fortune Cup Saga At the age of 11, Luna returned to the Spirit's world. She encountered Ancient Fairy Dragon in the Ancient Forest, which has been destroyed by Professor Frank. Ancient Fairy Dragon managed to move around while in her prison and seized Frank. As she proceeded to attack Frank, Luna managed to force her Duel with Frank into a Draw, returning herself and Frank to their world, saving Frank from the Dragon's angry spirit.[3] Dark Signers Saga While Luna is held captive by the Arcadia Movement, she communicates with Ancient Fairy Dragon for help. Although Ancient Fairy Dragon is unable to help, she says her servant Regulus will help Luna,[4] in the hopes that Luna will join forces with the white lion to free the Dragon's spirit. During the present day battle between the Signers and Dark Signers, Luna travels to the spirit world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon.[5] Luna, Regulus, and Torunka manage to convince Zeman that the only way for him to minus Ancient Fairy completely is to release her first, and then place the Curse on both the Dragon and Regulus. The Ape King is easily deceived and begins to release Ancient Fairy Dragon. However, Zeman eventually finds out they were trying to trick him and orders his army to attack them. Fortunately, he is killed by Regulus at the same moment Leo defeats him in the real world. Torunka then sends Luna back to the real world, so she can take her brother's place. Devack summons Ancient Fairy Dragon with a Trap Card that seems to keep her chained and caged, but not for long as Luna strategically forces him to sacrifice the Dragon in order to prevent "Cusillu's" destruction. Luna then uses Leo's "Respect Synchron" to revive "Ancient Fairy Dragon" back to the twins' side of the field. As this occurs, Regulus appears to shatter his Master's bindings. Luna then proceeds to activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect to destroy the Field Spell, "Closed Forest", negating all of "Cusillu's" effects and rendering it useless. Proceedingly Luna attacks it with "Power Tool Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy the Earthbound Immortal. and defeat Devack. After the Shadow Duel ends, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus both appear as spirits not only to Luna but also to Leo, Yusei and Trudge too. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks her and informs her that the spirits used to summon the Earthbound Immortal have all been returned to the spirit world. After stating that they will support Luna in the fight against the Dark Signers, Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon materialize into Luna's hands as Duel Monsters cards. During Yusei, Jack, and Crow's Duel against Rex Goodwin, Ancient Fairy Dragon is summoned by Luna to help fight off condors summoned by the King of the Netherworld.[6] World Racing Grand Prix Saga She is summoned by Luna in an effort to combat Lester's Meklord Emperor Skiel, but Ancient Fairy Dragon is captured and used as an equip card for Skiel. Thanks to Leo, she was put back in the Extra Deck. Luna later removed her from play with Ancient Sunshine. Ark Cradle Saga After Leo summons Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon to Luna's aid, due to Level Cannon and Aporia's Machine Divine Emperor Dragon Asterisk, he was meant to be killed by the devices that were attached to them. After Leo falls, Ancient Fairy Dragon calls him. She tells Leo that its still not his time to die yet, and that the one whose supposed to save Luna is him. Just then, Morphtronic Lantron effect activates, and he is revived by "Morphtronic Lantron" with a mere 100 life points left. After the Crimson Dragon's seal appears on his back to bestow him the Heart mark, Leo wakes up again. Upon this, Ancient Fairy tells Leo that he is the 6th Signer and that all she wants is for Luna to be safe forever. So Leo must believe for his sister's safety. Before Yusei's battle against Z-one, he was gifted with all the Signer Dragons, including Ancient Fairy Dragon. Yusei summoned her during Z-one's turn with a combination of Insightful Cards of Reversal, Steam Synchron, and Scouting Warrior. She was returned to the Extra Deck by Temporal Machine God Gabrion's effect, but was resummoned along with her brethren and used as Synchro material for Shooting Quasar Dragon. Relationships Dr. Fudo Luna Regulus Torunka Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Tetsu Trudge Leo Devack The Zeman King Trivia Voice Actresses Japanese ''': '''Mika Doi English ''': '''Veronica Taylor Gallery